Maximum Ride: The Separation
by fanpire7321
Summary: This is my first Maximum Ride fanfiction. It's basically what I think would happen if Iggy got separated from the rest of the flock. Rated k because I want to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey! This is my 2****nd**** fanfiction story but my first Maximum Ride story. I wrote this for a school project and my teacher liked it, so when I remembered it I thought it was a good story to put on here. Please review nicely and tell me what you think!!!!**

Maximum Ride: The Separation

Chapter 1

Fangs P.O.V

I'm flying.

Well, technically, all six of us are flying, but you get the point.

I look around at my flock. I say flock because we are 2% bird and 98% human, so we have wings, but that's beside the point.

So I'm looking all around and my eyes find Max, her long blond hair whirling around in the wind. She detects me looking and her big blue eyes catch mine, and she smiles.

I pry my eyes away and look at the rest of the flock. Iggy, who does a pretty good job navigating for a blind guy. Nudge, who can't seem to shut up, but then again, we all have our little quirks. Angel, tiny little six-year-old body struggling to keep balance with the weight of her talking dog Total to fly with too. The Gasman, who, let me just put it out there, has something seriously wrong with his digestive system, and then there's me, Fang. I have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Nothing really that special about me.

"That's not true Fang, you're very special," Angel said.

That's another thing, Angel can read minds.

"I appreciate that you think that, Angel, but you're much more special than me-" But that's as far as I got because up ahead were at least fifty Erasers. Erasers are very bad half-human, half-wolf hunks of junk that have been sent to find and destroy us from The School.

The School is the place that stole us from our parents when we were little babies, telling our parents that we had died. They also injected us with avian DNA, hence, the wings.

"Ig, 1 o'clock,"I whispered so low that no one but him could hear. He didn't like letting the others know that her was pretty much lost without his eyesight.

As they got closer, I realized; this was going to be a hard fight.

Max's P.O.V

I heard Fang say something and it instantly put me on guard.

I did a discreet 360 and there they were, at least fifty of them. Erasers.

"Everyone, get ready to rumble," I whispered softly, but they could hear. We have excellent hearing and sight.

I took down the first Eraser within seconds. Fang and Iggy were teaming together and holding their own. Angel was taking them down with her mind control, but nudge and Gazzy were having trouble. I veered right to go help them,

Then everything went wrong.

I was flying over and someone hit me in the back and it HURT.

He hit me again before I could react, but this time it was in the head.

Then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was disoriented. I looked around and realized that I was in mom, Mrs. Martinez's, house. I also realized that Fang was sitting on the chair next to my bed.

"Hey," I croaked, my voice thick with sleep.

"Hey," he relied. So Fang-like.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Someone hit you on your head, you have a concussion, but you should be fine in a day or two," He kept his voice level, but I could hear the anger behind it. "You can get better and then we can set out and-" He clamped his mouth shut.

"Set out and what?" I asked, with suspicion.

"Well . . . . . ." he hesitated. "Well, when you went down, I, um, I went after you, and, Iggy, he lost his bearings, and I, um, we, we lost him."

My face contorted with pain. We had lost a flock member.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey! This is the second chapter in this short fanfic. Please review if you would like me to write a sequel. I have ideas, but if nobody likes it, I'm not going to write one. Please review. **

Chapter 2

Iggy's P.O.V

I don't know were I am and I HATE it.

The other's left me. Don't know if they meant to, but they did, and that's what matters.

So I'm sitting on this rock being blind and hopeless, and my stomach growls.

I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, and, honestly, I've smelled pigs that smell better than me.

Well, might as well do something useful.

I stand, and can hear the birds chirping from a half mile away. The good thing is that with my sight gone, I have really good hearing.

I concentrate hard and can distinctly hear a creek to the northeast. I start to head in that direction.

My head hits something hard. Great, I've run into a tree branch.

I walk on with my now throbbing head, when I hear branches breaking behind me.

I hide behind a tree, as they get closer.

At a time like this, I wish I had a cool special ability like Fang, who, if he is super still, can become invisible and blend into the background. All I can do is touch stuff and tell what color it is.

Someone grabs my arm and yanks, hard. I hear my shoulder pop. Ignoring the pain, I go into attack mode. I kick and punch, but it doesn't get me anywhere. Whoever is holding, won't budge.

I get dragged through swamps, and bang into trees until I don't want to feel the pain anymore.

I let go to consciousness and feel my body go limp.

Fang's P.O.V

I must be dreaming.

All I remember is going to bed, and now I don't know where I am.

And now I'm in a cage, which can only mean one thing.

I'm at The School.

I look around. Max is in a cage next to me, a determined look on her face. I know that look well. She's getting out of here. Angel, Nudge and The Gasman look terrified.

There is one more cage and someone is in it. The person has wings.

It's Iggy, and he looks terrible. He has bruises all over and is unconscious.

Max follows my gaze and I hear her breath catch in her throat.

She turns to me and is about to say something when a "White Coat" (the scientist who works at The School) comes in and kicks each of our cages. Iggy stirs awake and winces as he moves his shoulder.

"Okay", said the White Coat in a calm and controlled voice, but I hear fear in it too. "I'm gonna open the cages, but don't try anything. We have you surrounded." That's when I notice the Erasers with guns on either side of him.

Max tenses next to me which tells me everything I need to know about the plan.

Guns don't stop us.

One by one, he unlocks the cage doors and one by one, we step out cautiously. The Erasers cocked their guns.

"Up and away on four", Max whispers so low I wasn't quite sure I heard it. Everyone nods their heads a millimeter just to know we're on the same page.

"One, two, three", he murmurs. We unfurl our wings. "Four!", we all yell at once.

We crash through the ceiling, splinters going everywhere. I hear gunshots and feel a bullet graze my wing. I keep on going, and going and going, until I'm in a different state and it still isn't far enough from that horrible place.

I land clumsily and hear the flock land behind me, all breathing loudly.

Then, for some reason, we all start laughing. I think that we're all in shock.

I walk over to Iggy and give him a quick hug; so do the others.

We're happy and together. And safe. For now…


End file.
